


Why Are You So Beautiful?

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Michael wears makeup, boyf riends - Freeform, jeremy loves him so much, just wanted to make something gay in the middle of the night instead of sleeping so this happened, wow this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: Michael wears makeup and jeremy forgets how to speak.





	Why Are You So Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be sleeping or maybe working on the fourth chapter of the pinkberry fanfic or commissions or something but instead I wrote another little drabble of the boyfs because I have no self control lmao so hope you guys like it <3

Jeremy arrived at his favorite person’s house for their usual hangout, letting himself in with the key he had been given and making his way to the basement to find said favorite person. 

Michael was sitting in one of the beanbag chairs, holding something in his hands. The pale boy quickly realized he was looking into a small mirror, and holding something else in his right hand… was that, mascara? He noticed a few other makeup items around the boy and realized what he was doing before making his presence known to the boy who was applying makeup to his already beautiful face.

“U-uh, hi Mica.” He spoke to his riend, he turned to look at him and  _ holy shit he looked so pretty _ . The mocha skinned boy had put on such beautiful makeup. His eyelids were a pretty shade of gold and his eyeliner was sharp enough to stab someone. He had even done a bit of highlighting and contouring, cheekbones shining in a pink shade of highlighter. And fuck, his lips were colored with a stunning red matte lipstick. 

Jeremy noticed he had been watching a tutorial video on his phone, he couldn’t help but think that his boyfriend looked so much prettier and more irresistible than the girl on the screen, but he was honestly a bit biased. How could he not be though? Michael Mell was just so amazing and beautiful and holy fuck he was  _ his. _ Every once in a while that fact wold just hit him and he’d feel so unbelievably lucky.

“Jeremy? Jer-bear?” Jeremy had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t realised Michael had gotten up and was trying to get his attention. 

“Wha?’ was all that Jeremy could get out as he was pulled from his thoughts, honestly he didn’t think he’d be able to form a proper sentence or word when his boyfriend was  _ right there _ and looked so fucking  _ hot _ .  _ It should be illegal for someone to look that good. _

Michael chuckled as his boyfriend blushed and came back to reality. “I said, ‘how do you think I look babe?’, But I’m gonna take that stunned silence as a good sign.” He had the smirk he always wore when teasing Jeremy like this on his beautiful red lips and Jeremy just wanted to kiss him so bad.

So he did, the taller boy was pulled down into a kiss, it was desperate and hungry, he returned with full force after a second of shock, whimpering a bit at the hint of possessiveness his boyf was pouring into the kiss. 

When they pulled away Michael stood there smiling to himself in bliss for a second before opening his eyes to look at the shorter boy, giggling a bit as he notices the lipstick that had sloppily made its way onto his lips.

“Well, I guess that answers my question.” He spoke with a chuckle as he wiped the lipstick off his boyfriend’s lips with his thumb, leaving him in stunned silence. The boy looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t get it out. After at least a minute of them just staring at each other in comfortable silence Jeremy finally managed a sentence.

“W-why are you s-so  _ beautiful _ ?” Michael responded with a chuckle before their lips were crashed together again. 

Both boys had decided that he should definitely wear makeup more often.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


End file.
